Rainy Day
by Bri Black
Summary: Harry Potter is driving through the country in Ireland when he sees something worth turning back for. What happens when he sees Hermione for the first time in five years? Read to find out. HHr.


            Harry Potter was driving through a small village near Dublin, Ireland. It was pouring down rain outside of the small car that was currently his home. It was July 31, his twenty-third birthday. Five years ago to the day his girlfriend of two years dumped him for no reason.

            As her was driving he saw something worth a double take. It was Hermione! No, it couldn't have been, this girl was about five. He decided to stop, out of curiosity. He climbed out of the car and walked towards the girl.

            "Hermione?" he asked.

            The girl just cocked her head and said, "I'm not Hermione. I'm Lily, Lily Kyle Granger. Do I know you? You look like my brother. Who's Hermione?"

            "Granger? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

            "Yea, I have a twin brother. His name is James Evan. Who's Hermione?"

            "What's your mum's name?"

            "The girl wrinkled her nose, like she was thinking. "Uh, um, Mum? Yea, that's her name, Mum!" Forgetting her question, she said, "Do you want to meet her? We live over there. Follow me!" She ran ahead. Harry could hear her yell, "Mum! Mum, come see the man I met! He's really nice! Come meet him!"

            He heard an extremely familiar voice yell, "Lily! You know you aren't supposed to talk to… Oh, hi, uh… Harry!"

            "Hermione!"

            "Harry I missed you so much!" Hermione screamed as she ran to him and gave him a hug. Then she broke down crying.

            Harry was puzzled. He asked, "'Mione, what's wrong?"

            The little girl, Lily, said, "'Mione? Who's 'Mione?"

            "I am, silly! Did you think my name had always been 'mum'? Actually, my name is Hermione, 'Mione is just a nickname."

            "Oh! Well, who's this guy?"

            "This is my best friend from Hogwarts, Harry Potter."

            "Harry Potter! Cool! You were best friend with Harry Potter?!?" A little boy, who he assumed was James, appeared in the doorway.

            Harry noticed Hermione was still crying. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

            "Harry, I can't stand it! Harry…" she just cried harder.

            "What?" he insisted.

            "Oh my God! I never realized…" she stopped crying.

            Harry looked at Lily and James standing next to Hermione. Lily had bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes, just like her mother, but James had messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

            "Would you like to come inside, Harry? You're soaked!" Hermione asked, laughing lightly.

            "Sure, 'Mione," he replied nervously, worried Hermione would break down in tears again.

            As they entered the house Hermione whipped out her wand and muttered a spell that made his clothes dry immediately.

            "Well Harry, how have you been lately?"

            "Fine, but today hasn't been a good day."

            "Why? It's your birthday!"

            "Don't you remember? You… you…"

            "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!" she broke down again. "I c-c-cheated on you! I'm s-so s-s-sorry!!"

            "Hermione, honey, calm down. What do you mean? We haven't been together for five years."

            "I-I-I b-broke up w-with you b-b-because I c-c-c-cheated on you, and h-h-he t-told me I could b-b-be happier w-w-with him, but h-he lied, the p-p-pig lied."

            "Who?"

            "Ron."

            "Who?!?"

            "You know, your best friend, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

            "Why?"

            "Oh, Harry, you know Ron. He was jealous of us, of how happy we were, he always found something to be jealous of."

            "But, Hermione, why did _you_ do it?"

            "Because, Harry, despite what everyone thought, I was young, naïve, and stupid."

            "No, 'Mione, you were never stupid."

            "Yes, I was stupid. I was stupid to leave you for that pig when there was no one better that you."

            "'Mione, I missed you so much."

            "I missed you, too, Harry."

            "Awww! Aren't they cute James, aren't they just cute? Mummy, you and Harry are sooooooo cute together!"

            "No, they aren't! Gross! Harry, I hope you aren't going to kiss her!"

            "I don't know James, I love her, and if she'll let me, I just might kiss her."

            "Yuck!"

            "Harry, I love you, too," Hermione whispered, barely audible.

            "Harry looked at Lily and James for awhile, just stared. Then, "Hermione, oh my God!"

            Lily freaked out, "What? What's wrong with me?"

            "Nothing's wrong with you, Lily. Harry just realized something that took me five years to realize."

            "Hermione, they, they… His eyes, they're, they're mine! And his hair, it's exactly like mine! They couldn't be Ron's, then he would have red hair… Are they… They have to be…" Harry stuttered.

            "Yes, Harry, I think so. I just realized it myself, when Lily brought you here," Hermione answered his unfinished questions.

            "And Lily and James, Hermione? Really! Lily and James?"

            "What's wrong with our names?" Lily and James said defensively.

            "Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

            "I did it on purpose Harry," Hermione replied.

            "What? What did you do on purpose?" James asked his mother.

            "What's wrong with our names?" Lily insisted.

            "Well, your mother named you after _my_ parents," Harry told them.

            "Really? Wow! We're named after Harry Potter's parents?"

            "Yea, but that's not the best part."

            "It's not? Well, what is?" Lily asked.

            "'Mione can I tell them, or do you want to?"

            "You can tell them, Harry."

            "Well, you guys, we're pretty sure I'm your dad."

            "Cool!" Lily and James said in unison.

            "Harry walked up to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Hermione, I love you, will you marry me?"

            "Harry, of course I will."

            "I knew you wouldn't refuse." Then he kissed her, a long kiss, filled with five years of passion that had been locked inside of him, and she kissed him back with the same power.

            That is a true story about how our parents fell in love again, right before our eyes. Harry adopted us, and we now are Lily Kyle and James Evan Potter. We have someone to call dad, and we love him a lot. But not nearly as much as mum loves him. She is so happy. So is he. I am Lily, and I am fourteen years old, a fourth year at Hogwarts. Dad says that James and I are just like him and mum.  We are both in Gryffindor. Ron's son is in Hufflepuff. James and I don't talk to him. We haven't forgiven Ron for depriving us of a great dad for five years. His son is a jerk anyway. Dad says he's worse than Malfoy.


End file.
